Photo Op
by captain.ryland
Summary: A short little oneshot a wrote for no reason. Prompto decides to take some pics and Noctis models for him.


"Psst.. Noct, wake up!" Prompto shook his best friend awake, and waited as he sat up. "What time is it.." Noctis grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Come with me." Prompto placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before climbing out of the tent.

After the few minutes he gave himself to wake up, Noctis too climbed out of the tent. Prompto handed him a sandwich and begun talking while Noct ate. "So there's this really cool place I saw yesterday and I was wondering if you'd be my model?" Noctis finished chewing and looked up at him. "Well I'm already up so why not?" Prompto smiled and urged him to hurry up so they wouldn't miss the sunrise.

The walk felt like hours, but after what was really more like 30 minutes, they reached a small cliff overlooking a forest with the sun beginning to rise in the background. Small flowers littered the ground and the morning dew was fresh. Frogs croaked and birds sang amongst the trees. The scene was absolutely beautiful.

"Woah…" Noctis stared at what was before him. "Told ya." Prompto nudged him before going to set up his tripod. Noct watched him work as he sat atop a rock, breathing in all the wonderful smells of the outdoors.

"Ready, dude?" Prompto turned to him and smiled. Noctis stood up and walked in the general direction of where he assumed Prompto would want him. "Go stand closer to the edge, and look towards the sky. Maybe put your hands in your pockets or something." Prompto instructed. He moved to get a better angle of both Noctis and the oncoming sunrise.

 _Click._

"Great, now maybe sit on the edge and look to the ground at your side." Noctis eyed Prompto warily before moving to the edge of the cliff and sitting down, doing as he had instructed. Once again Prompto repositioned himself to find the right angle.

 _Click._

"Ok, now go sit under that tree over there and look that way." He pointed and Noctis obliged.

 _Click._

"Why'd you bring that stand if you're not gonna use it?" Noctis questioned, standing up and brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Oh, um… you'll see." Prompto blushed a light shade of pink as he continued asking Noctis to go different places and do different things with his hands or his expressions, capturing numerous beautiful shots of the Prince.

Finally, Prompto attached his camera to the tripod, and messed with the settings until it seemed he had gotten them just right. He walked over to Noctis - who was very curious about what this was all about - grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled him into a kiss.

 _Click._

They pulled away both smiling. Prompto walked back over to his camera and reset the timer. This time, he grabbed his waist as Noct wrapped his arms around Prompto's neck and shoulders. They rested their foreheads against each other's, their noses touching.

 _Click._

Again, the blonde reset the timer, but this time, it was Noctis's turn. He grabbed Prompto's hand and walked over to the edge of the cliff, sitting down. Prompto followed, and the Prince rested his head against his shoulder.

 _Click._

"One more," Prompto said, getting up to reset the timer once more. He walked over to Noct and put his hands in the raven-haired's back pockets, smiling up at him. Noctis put one hand on his right arm and the other tucked a strand of blonde hair behind the other's ear.

 _Click._

Prompto leaned up and pressed his lips to his lover's before going to pack his tripod up. Noctis followed close behind.

The hike back down to camp was pleasant. The sun had come out, but the breeze kept them cool. Butterflies could be seen fluttering from flower to flower, and a family of raccoons seemed to be looking for something to eat. Prompto and Noctis walked hand in hand enjoying nature and eachother's company.

Prompto finally broke the silence. "Thanks." Noctis looked up through the branches of the trees above them, breathing in the smell of fresh grass. "Anytime."

Later that night, they sat by the fire with Ignis and Gladio, laughing and smiling as they looked through the days photos. "Well where did you two sneak off too?" Gladio commented as they got to the photos from that morning. Noctis and Prompto blushed. "W-well the lighting was really nice and I found the spot yesterday and I thought I'd be a nice place to take some pictures and-" Prompto was cut off as Ignis sighed. "Please just tell us before you two wander off again." "These pictures are really nice though." Gladio added. "Thanks" Prompto knew the couple-y ones were coming up, so when they got to the one just before - one of Noctis picking a flower - he announced that that was the last one, opting to look at the others when it was just him and the Prince.

The fire cracked before them as they all resumed eating dinner. Prompto leaned his head back to look up at the stars. They were so much brighter here, back in Insomnia he rarely could ever see them. He gazed in wonder at the large belt of stars in the sky. Maybe if he'd paid attention in astronomy he'd know what that was. Oh well, it didn't matter. What did was that in that moment, Prompto was content.


End file.
